disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Clancy Brown
Clarence John "Clancy" Brown III is an American actor and voice actor who is possibly best known for his gravelly voice. He is best known for voicing Mr. Krabs in the animated series , Dr. Neo Cortex and the original voice of Uka Uka in the video game franchise, and Lex Luthor in several animated TV shows based on properties. His Disney roles include voicing Undertow in The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, the Bald Guy in Recess: School's Out, Siege in the ''Mighty Ducks'' TV series, Gonta in Pom Poko, the Dark Dragon in American Dragon: Jake Long, and Mortlegax in the Lilo & Stitch: The Series episode "Ace". He also made guest appearances on Kim Possible, Phineas and Ferb, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, and Mickey Mouse. He also voiced Mr. Blunt in the Milo Murphy's Law episode "The Mid-Afternoon Snack Club". Additionally, he voiced Hakon and Wolf in Gargoyles, Akela in The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story, Constable Myles in Sofia the First, Otto and Pa Sheenko in Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!, Red Hulk in Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., and King Frederic in Tangled: The Series. He also portrayed Smith in Flubber, Steve in Shoot to Kill, and Colonel Ray Schoonover in Daredevil. He voiced Surtur in Thor: Ragnarok. He has also done work for the ''Star Wars'' franchise like voicing Savage Opress in Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Ryder Azadi in Star Wars Rebels, and played Burg in ''The Mandalorian''. Disney Roles thelittlemermaid2_187.jpg|'Undertow' (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) Ugly Bald Guy .jpg|'Kojak' (Recess: School's Out) Wesson and Smith.jpg|'Smith' (Flubber) 275px-Hakon.jpg|'Hakon' (Gargoyles) Wolf_(Gargoyles).jpg|'Wolf' (Gargoyles) Tomas_Brod_in_GOLEM.PNG|'Tomas Brod' (Gargoyles) Siege.jpg|'Siege' (Mighty Ducks) HongKongLongs (46).JPG|'The Dark Dragon' (American Dragon: Jake Long) Mortalgax.png|'Mortlegax' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Srmthfg wiki promo otto.jpg|'Otto' (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) Ma_and_Pa.png|'Pa Sheenko' (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) Char tv haos 186x281 red-hulk.png|'Red Hulk' (Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.) Edgar Vulgud.jpg|'Edgar Vulgud' (Atlantis: Milo's Return) Tangled-before-ever-after-disneyscreencaps.com-667.jpg|'King Frederic' (Tangled: Before Ever After and Tangled: The Series) 1c0b045a.jpg|'Phantom Rider' (Ultimate Spider-Man) RaySchoonover.png|'Ray Schoonover' (Daredevil) Ryder Azadi.png|'Ryder Azadi' (Star Wars Rebels) Tumblr nchdf22nDD1rl14rno10 1280.png|'Taskmaster' (Ultimate Spider-Man) Constable Miles.jpg|'Constable Myles' (Sofia the First) Black Bolt AOS.png|'Black Bolt' 200px-WOYBadlands Dan.png|'Badlands Dan' (Wander Over Yonder) Wildcat McGraw.png|'Wildcat McGraw' (Sheriff Callie's Wild West) OdinLoki-AEMH.png|'Odin' (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Magnus.png|'Magnus Magnuson' (Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil) Santa Claus in PnF.jpg|'Santa Claus' (Phineas and Ferb) Dream Sergent PF.jpg|'Marlin DePatie' (Phineas and Ferb) The Regurgitator.jpg|'The Regurgitator' (Phineas and Ferb) 708.jpg|'Yono' (Kim Possible) commander-kane-kim-possible-89.8.jpg|'Commander Kane' (Kim Possible) Char 31934.jpg|'Frank Horton' (Lloyd in Space) Surtur Profile.png|'Surtur' (Thor: Ragnarok) Agents of SMASH Supreme Intelligence.jpg|'Supreme Intelligence' (Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.) Issac Disney.jpg|'Isaac' (Lady and the Tramp) Gallery Clancy Brown Winter TCA Tour10.jpg|Clancy Brown speaks at The Deep End panel at the 2010 Winter TCA Tour. Clancy Brown TIFF12.jpg|Clancy Brown attending the 2012 Toronto International Film Fest. Clancy Brown SDCC.jpg|Clancy Brown speaks at the 2015 San Diego Comic Con. Clancy Brown NYCC19.jpg|Clancy Brown speaks at the 2019 New York Comic Con. Category:Actors Category:Voice actors Category:American people Category:1950s births Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Kim Possible Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Category:Recess: School's Out Category:American Dragon: Jake Long Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Recess Category:Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Category:The Mighty Ducks Category:People Category:Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil Category:The Absent-Minded Professor Category:Star Wars Category:Lloyd in Space Category:Gargoyles (series) Category:Sofia the First Category:Males Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:Brandy & Mr. Whiskers Category:Studio Ghibli Category:Dave the Barbarian Category:The Jungle Book Category:Flubber Category:People from Ohio Category:Star Wars Rebels Category:Mickey Mouse (TV series) Category:Tangled Category:Touchstone Pictures Category:Daredevil Category:Marvel Comics Category:Sheriff Callie's Wild West Category:Pickle and Peanut Category:Singers Category:Producers Category:Thor Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Video game voice actors Category:ABC Category:Disney XD Actors and Actresses Category:Pixar actors and actresses Category:Disney Junior Actors and Actresses Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:The Punisher Category:The Disney Afternoon Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Milo Murphy's Law Category:Fox Category:Lady and the Tramp Category:The Mandalorian Category:Lucasfilm